1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical balloon for use in expanding or seating a medical device such as a stent at a desired bodily location. More specifically, this invention relates to a stent delivery system wherein the balloon in the unexpaned state has a central balloon section having a diameter which is different than the respective diameters of adjacent balloon sections. When the balloon is expanded the unique shape of the balloon provides an engagement surface which reduces longitudinal movement of an associated medical device such as a stent, stent-graft, graft or vena cava filter mounted thereon during balloon expansion. In addition, the shape of the balloon encourages stent retaining sleeves or socks to be readily retracted from the balloon. The diameter of the central or middle portion of the balloon may be greater than or less than the adjacent portions of the balloon in the non-inflated state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expandable, implantable medical devices such as stents are utilized in a number of medical procedures and situations as are stent delivery assemblies. As such, their structure and function are well known. A stent is a generally cylindrical prosthesis introduced via a catheter into a lumen of a body vessel in a configuration having a generally reduced diameter and then expanded to the diameter of the vessel. The stent may be self-expanding, such as a NITINOL shape memory stent, or it may be expandable by means of an inflatable portion of the catheter, such as a balloon. In its expanded configuration, the stent supports and reinforces the vessel walls while maintaining the vessel in an open, unobstructed condition.
Self-expanding, inflation assisted expandable and inflation expandable stents are well known and widely available in a variety of designs and configurations. Inflation expandable and inflation assisted expandable stents are expanded via outward radial pressure such as that provided by a balloon disposed underneath the stent during inflation of the balloon.
Medical device delivery balloons may have a variety of shapes, sizes, inflation characteristics and a variety of other performance attributes. Some examples of balloons which may be used for the expansion and delivery of a medical device are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,851; 5,556,383; 5,738,901; 6,024,752; and 6,048,350.
In advancing an inflation expandable stent through a body vessel to the deployment site, there are a number of important considerations. The stent must be able to securely maintain its axial position on the delivery catheter, without translocating proximally or distally, and especially without becoming separated from the catheter. Furthermore, it may be desirable to protect the distal and proximal ends of the stent to prevent distortion of the stent and to prevent abrasion and/or to reduce potential trauma to the vessel walls.
To address the concerns stated above, one approach has been identified which utilizes a retractable sheath or sheaths which are disposed about the distal end of the catheter and cover the stent and balloon. In such devices the sheath is retracted prior to the inflation of the balloon and subsequent delivery of the stent. Another solution involves the utilization of one or more stent retaining means such as elastomeric sleeves or socks. The socks are disposed about the ends of the stent and the respective adjacent portions of the catheter shaft. Socks may be constructed such that during balloon inflation the socks release the stent as a result of the forces and change in geometry resulting from the expanding balloon. It is also known that socks may be constructed to retract or be pulled off of the stent as a result of their construction and the expansion of the balloon.
Inflation expandable stent delivery and deployment assemblies are known which utilize restraining means that overlie the stent during delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 to Savin et al., relates to an inflation expandable stent delivery system in which a sleeve overlaps the distal or proximal margin (or both) of the stent during delivery. During inflation of the stent at the deployment site, the stent margins are freed of the protective sleeve(s). U.S. Pat. 5,403,341 to Solar, relates to a stent delivery and deployment assembly which uses retaining sheaths positioned about opposite ends of the compressed stent. The retaining sheaths of Solar are adapted to tear under pressure as the stent is radially expanded, thus releasing the stent from engagement with the sheaths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,416 to Ryan et al., describes a stent introducer system which uses one or two flexible end caps and an annular socket surrounding the balloon to position the stent during introduction to the deployment site. The content of all references, including patents and patent applications are respectively incorporated it their entirety herein by reference.
Providing a means for containing and securing the stent or other medical device on the balloon catheter prior to inflation is but one problem facing stent delivery systems. An additional concern is the shifting or sliding of the stent relative to the balloon during balloon expansion. Numerous attempts have been made to reduce or prevent translocation of the stent on the balloon during balloon expansion. For example: copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/667,916, filed Sep. 22, 2000 and entitled Coated Stents with Better Gripping Ability, describes a stent coating which provides the stent with improved ability to adhere to the balloon during the expansion process. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,965 which describes a process wherein a balloon is expanded and heat set then allowed to cool in order to adhere the balloon to the stent. Yet another example is co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/740,727, filed Nov. 1, 1996, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,144 and is entitled Selective Coating Of A Balloon Catheter With Lubricous Material For Stent Deployment, which describes a balloon having a tacky coating for securing a stent to a balloon prior to delivery.
The entire content of all of the patents and patent applications listed within the present patent application are respectively incorporated in their entirety herein by reference.